Stiles' Brother
by shadow77749
Summary: Meet Luka Stilinski. Older brother extraordinaire. Luka couldn't be more happy to be home, with his dad and baby brother. He wants nothing more than to just having some much needed Stilinski-style bonding time. He's even willing to put aside the fact that the sherriff and Stiles are keeping something from him. For now, anyways. PLEASE READ FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! So I've actually been reading fanfiction for awhile, but this is the first time I've attempted to write one myself, so I'm sorry if it completely sucks, or seems too short. Depending on the reviews, I may write a longer story. But for now, this is more of a testing the waters thing, so to speak. Also, about the creature, there is a creature called this in mythology, but I made up some stuff to fit it in my story better. And, I don't really focus on the relationships part, they're just kind of there. With that being said, please review and let me know what you think! But please keep in mind, and I can't stress this enough, this is my first time writing a story like this._

Full Summary:

 **Meet Luka Stilinski. Older brother extraordinaire. Luka couldn't be more happy to be home, with his dad and baby brother. He wants nothing more than to just having some much needed Stilinski-style bonding time. He's even willing to put aside the fact that the sherriff and Stiles are keeping something from him. For now, anyways. But when the supernatural stuff gets in the way, Luka and Stiles' bond is tested. Will Stiles continue to lie to his brother? Or will Scott step in and offer Luka a place (not the bite, just a place) in the pack? More importantly, will Luka accept? How will overprotective big brother feel about his little brother being in constant danger because of Scott and the pack? I try to do cannon, but most of it is AU. Set during season 4, except no Benefactor. Instead there is a different supernatural creature causing trouble. Includes Jackson, Allison, Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, Cora, Erica and Boyd. Alpha!Scott Pairings: Scott/Kira, Isaac/Allison, Stiles/Malia, Jackson/Lydia, Danny/Ethan, Boyd/Erica, Aiden/Cora, Derek/Braeden:**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Teen Wolf. This is solely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

Luka's POV

I grin as I pass a sign that says 'Welcome To Beacon Hills'. _I'm finally home._ It amazes me how much I've come to miss this town. I never used to like it. In fact I hated it. But it's where my family is, and I know I'd miss them too much if I moved away permanently. I was only away for four years, but it feels like forever. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Luka. Luka Stilinski. My father is the sheriff of this town. Sherriff Stilinski. I have a younger brother named Stiles. Well, that's what he likes to be called anyway. His real name is pretty hard to pronounce, so he came up with that nickname to make it easy for everyone. Personally, I think he could've came up with a better nickname than _Stiles,_ but hey, what can you do. Man, I can't believe that he's a junior this year. Pretty soon he's going to be off to college with his friends...

I finally reach our home. I pull into the driveway, raising my eyebrows at the three other cars besides the cruiser and Stiles' jeep. Or rather, two cars and a motorbike. _I probably should've called ahead..._ Shrugging, I make my way to the door and knock.

"Stiles! Answer the door, I'm busy!" I hear Dad yell.

"On it, Daddy-o!" Stiles. I chuckle and shake my head. He's such a goof.

I patiently wait for him to open the door. When he finally does, he lets out a scream and nearly knocks me over when he runs to give me a hug.

"LUKA! DAD, LUKA'S HOME!"

"Oooff... Stiles... Can't... Breathe..." I say, as Stiles is crushing me in a bear hug. I hear someone chuckle behind him.

"Stiles, I think you should let Luka go before we have to take him to the hospital because you choked him half to death." Scott. Stiles' best friend. I grin at him.

"Oh, sorry! I guess I got a little excited!" Stiles says, letting me go. I pat his shoulders.

"It's alright, I missed you too!" I smile at him, then I turn to Scott. "Hey, Scott. How have you been?"

"I've been good, how about-"

"Did I hear you say Luka's home?" Dad says, all but running down the stairs. I smile at him when he comes into the living room.

"Hey Dad."

I get pretty much the same reaction from Dad as I did Stiles, except he doesn't nearly knock me over.

"Luka. It's been too long, son. You need to come home more often." Dad says, giving me a hug.

"Funny you should say that, Pops." I grin as he rolls his eyes. He hates when I call him that. "Because I'm actually going to be moving back here."

Stiles and Dad's eyes light up at this. I grin at them.

"I missed you guys way too much, so I'm coming home for good."

"Now, that's the best news I've heard all day. Week, actually." Dad says.

Someone clears their throat. I turn to see a group of people sitting on the couch, chairs, and some on the floor.

"Sorry to interrupt this little reunion," I glare at him. "But Stiles, we were in the middle of something important."

"Aww, chill, Derek. Luka just got home, I'm sure Stiles wants to catch up with his brother." Scott says. The reaction from everyone in the room is simultaneous.

"Brother?! Stiles, you never mentioned that you had a brother!"

Stiles smiles sheepishly at everyone. "Sorry, guys. Guess it never came up." He gives a nervous chuckle. "Anyway, since you're going to be staying, Luka, I guess I should introduce you to our little group here." He nods towards everyone as he introduces them. "So we have Lydia, and her douchbag boyfriend Jackson," Jackson glares at Stiles, while I chuckle. "Then there's Liam, Mason, Isaac and his girlfriend Allison, Scott's girlfriend Kira, my beautiful girlfriend," I raise my eyebrows but otherwise don't comment, "Don't give me that look," I motion for him to continue, "Malia, then we have Aiden with his girlfriend Cora and her brother, Mr. Tall Dark and Mysterious himself, Derek," Derek glares at Stiles. Stiles shrugs and continues, "What? It's true. And his girlfriend Braeden. Then there's Danny, and his boyfriend Ethan. And then Boyd and his girlfriend Erica. Guys, this is my older brother Luka."

Everyone murmurs "Nice to meet you."

"Now that introductions are out of the way, can we please get back to the meeting?" Derek says. I raise my eyebrows at this.

"What could possibly be so important to you that-" I start to ask.

"Prom!" Stiles interrupts me and chuckles nervously. "We're, uh, talking about the plans for junior prom."

"Stiles." I say.

"Yes, my oh so loving and non question asking brother?"

I glare at him with my arms crossed. "I'm not lying! We were talking about prom! Right, guys?" Stiles says, looking around the room at everyone. Everyone nods vigorously. I glare harder at him and start to tap my foot.

"..."

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Don't tell me." I turn to go to my car.

"Wait! Where are you going? You just got here!" Stiles says.

I stop and turn to him. "I'm just going to get my bags..." I say, pointing to the door.

"Oh. Heh. Okay, proceed." Stiles says. I roll my eyes and go get my things from my car.

When I come back in, I go back to the livingroom. "Stiles, I obviously interrupted something important, sorry everyone, so you guys continue your 'meeting'. I'm going to go unpack, and get settled in. Later you, me, and Dad can go out for pizza or something, just the three of us, yeah?" I say, smiling softly at him.

"Sounds like a plan, Lu." Stiles says, smiling.

I give a little wave and go up to my room to unpack. When I'm done, I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. _Man I'm glad to be home. It really has been too long._ I roll over and decide to take a nap while I wait for Stiles and his friends to get done with their 'meeting'.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles' POV

I wait until Scott nods at me indicating that Luka's door is closed, then I turn to the pack. "Sorry about that, guys."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Please tell me your brother isn't as annoying as you."

I grin at him. "Don't worry, Der-Bear." Ah, cue the famous Hale glare, "The only time Luka can be annoying is if he thinks someone is bullying me or something. Other than being a tad overprotective, he's cool. In fact, we're really close. I share everything with him. Except for anything supernatural. Which brings me to our next order of business. Luka doesn't know about the supernatural world, and I'd like to keep it that way. So, wolves, and Malia, no claws, teeth, or flashing of the eyes around my brother, m'kay?"

"And exactly how are we gonna keep this... thing, from going after Luka? We don't even know what it is!" Lydia exclaims.

"I think I may have an idea of what it is, but I need to do more research," Derek says. "But Lydia's right, Stiles. If you want to keep Luka safe, you should tell him everything."

"We should tell him, Stiles. It'll be easier to protect him if we didn't have to hide the fact that we're protecting him." Scott says.

"What is this, 'Gang up on Stiles' Day or something? Luka doesn't need to know, okay? I just know Luka will freak if he knew about this, he freaked out when Dad called him and said I was out in the woods that night. I got an ear full for a good hour for that. He almost dropped his course to come home then. Had to convince him I was fine, took me forever, too. If we tell him, he'll try to convince me to leave the pack. I can't be forced to choose between the pack and him."

"Why would he make you choose?" Kira asks.

"Did you miss the 'overprotective' part? I love my brother to death, don't get me wrong, he's my best friend," I smile sheepishly at Scott. "Scott's a close second, but he's way too protective of me to be okay with this. I just know it."

"But your dad is okay with it." Malia points out.

"Yeah, but..." I sigh. "Dad isn't Luka, and vice versa. Look, I'll tell him one day, okay? Just... Give me some time to figure out how to without him freaking out."

"I don't think there's a way for him not to freak out about this." Dad says.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dad. Really appreciate it. Now, back to this... thing. Derek, what do you think it is?"

"Like I said, I need to do more research. I need to talk to Deaton. Our victims are male, right?"

"Yeah, they're all male. What does that have to do with it?" Scott asks.

"It could have everything to do with it. For now, no one goes anywhere alone, got it?" Derek says.

"Alright, so the buddy system, then?" I say. Everyone nods.

"Alright, so we meet at Deaton's next week for the pack meeting, same time, okay?" Scott says. We all nod. "Alright, everyone. Be safe. Look out for each other. And obviously don't go looking for this thing. See you guys next week." Scott says, grabbing Kira's hand. "Have fun catching up with Luka, Stiles."

After everyone leaves, I collapse on the couch and sigh. _How am I going to tell Luka?_

"I believe my boys promised pizza." Dad says. "Let's get your brother and go eat. I'm starving."

"Of course you are." I laugh. "I'll go get Luka."

Luka's POV

I'm woke up from my nap by someone pounding on my door. "Door's unlocked!" I say. Stiles comes in, and sits on the edge of my bed. I can tell there's something bothering him, but I don't question him about it.

"Hey, everybody's gone. Dad says he's hungry. Ready for that pizza?" He asks.

"Hell yeah. I'm starving myself." I laugh.

Stiles laughs. "Of course you are. Well, slowpoke, what are you waiting for? Get up and let's go." He says, standing up.

"Slowpoke? I'll show you slowpoke!" I say, before I grab his arm and throw him on my bed.

"Hey!" He says, getting on his knees. "That wasn't very nice!"

I just smirk at him. "I never claimed to be nice."

He shakes his head. "C'mon Luka. Dad's waiting."

"One sec." I say. I put on my jacket. "Hey, Stiles..."

"Yeah, Lu?"

I sigh. "Look, I don't know what's going on around here, or why you guys feel the need to keep it from me. I always thought we were close enough to tell each other everything and anything. But I guess some things don't apply or whatever. When you're ready to talk about whatever that was earlier, I'm here. Just don't lie to me like that again, okay? Just say something like 'need to know' or something."

Stiles looks down, guiltily. "I'm sorry, Luka. I didn't mean to lie to you. It's just... I can't really tell you what that was about... "

"Okay. I get it. You can't tell me. That's all you had to say." I smile. "I just don't like being lied to. You know that."

"I know. I'm sorry." He gives me a hug.

"Knock knock," Dad says, coming in. "You boys ready?"

"Ready." We both say.

I laugh as Stiles tells me about Scott and Kira. "Scott really kissed her without realizing he kissed her?" I ask.

"Yeah, freaked them both out, too! That's Scott for you!" Stiles laughs.

"Actually, I'm more interested in you and. .what was her name again...?" I say, smirking at him.

"Malia..." He starts fidgeting in his seat.

"And exactly how did you meet her?" I ask.

Stiles' eyes widen. "Uh... Well, I... uh... She... I... Uhh..."

"...Need to know?" I ask.

Stiles visibly sighs of relief. "Yeah."

I sigh, taking another bite of pizza.

"I'm sorry, Luka."

I shake my head. "Don't be. I get it... Sort of."

"So, Luka, what-" Dad is cut off by someone screaming. We all look towards the screaming to see a man being thrown to the floor by... something.

"What the..." I say, shocked.

"No...nonononononono... not here, not now..." I hear Stiles mutter.

"Stiles?"

"I... Gotta call Scott... " Stiles says. "Dad, I gotta call Scott!" He starts looking for his phone. Dad has his gun out, pointed at the... thing.

"What the hell is that thing?! And what would Scott be able to do?!" I ask.

Stiles gulps. "Need to know, okay? Just... Stay here, with Dad... I'm gonna call..." Suddenly the thing turns towards me. "Scott..."

I gulp, taking a couple steps back. I look at it with wide eyes. "Uh, Stiles? If you think Scott can help, you should probably call him... like five minutes ago..." I say, trying to remain calm, which is kinda hard, since the... thing is coming after me.

" I can't find my phone!" He says, panicking.

"Well we need to do something! Aaahhh!" I scream as the thing cuts me with its claws.

"LUKA! NOT MY BROTHER, YOU DON'T!" Stiles says, pulling a silver dagger out and stabbing it. The thing screams and backs off, leaving the restaurant.

Panting, I slowly stand up, clutching my arm. "Luka! Are you okay?" Stiles asks.

"The hell was that thing?!" I say, still freaking out.

Stiles just looks at me with wide eyes. "I-I-I d-don't kn-know! But we need to get you help, I know just the person!" Stiles grabs my uninjured arm, pulling lightly. I yank my arm out of his grasp.

"I'm not going anywhere until you start being honest with me!" I yell, causing a few heads to turn to us, but at this point I couldn't care less.

Stiles winces. "I am being honest with you, I seriously don't know what that thing was, but we should seriously get you help, those claws could be poisonous."

"Poisonous claws scratching me?! Great, what could be worse?!" I say, frustrated.

Stiles winces again. "Don't answer that, Stiles." He puts his hands up in surrender. I sigh. "Fine, let's go to your friend."

"We're here." Stiles says, as he pulls up to an animal clinic.

"Uh, Stiles? This is an animal clinic." I say, seriously questioning my brother's sanity.

"I know the guy who runs it. He's more than a vet. He knows how to treat these types of wounds." Stiles says.

"Am I going to get an explanation?" I ask.

"... You just did." Stiles says, not looking at me.

I sigh, shaking my head. "I've decided that I don't like secret keeping, either." I grumble, glaring at Stiles.

"I'm sorry." Stiles says, opening the door and holding it open for me. I sigh and go in. "Dr. Deaton? You in?" Stiles calls.

"Back here, Stiles. You can come on back too." I hear someone say.

Stiles opens the gate and motions me to follow. "Dr. Deaton?" Stiles asks again.

Dr. Deaton looks up from his conversation with Derek and gasps when he sees me. Derek also has a look of surprise.

"Stiles... please tell me that isn't from what I think it's from." Dr. Deaton says.

"We got attacked at the restaurant... It scratched Luka..." Stiles says. "Please tell me you can help him." Stiles begs.

"It scratched him, didn't bite?" Derek asks.

Stiles shakes his head. "No, its fangs didn't touch him. Does that mean you can save him?"

Both Derek and Deaton let out a sigh of relief. "Luka's going to be fine, Stiles. The claws aren't a cause for concern. Just its fangs." Dr. Deaton says, as he begins treating my cut.

"Did you figure out what it is?!" Stiles asks, excited.

I look at him sharply.

"Uh, later, at the... Look, just call Scott and everyone and have them meet here, okay? In an hour. Take your brother home." Derek says.

"Okay. C'mon, Luka" Stiles says, grabbing my uninjured arm again.

"Just don't move that arm around too much, Luka." Dr. Deaton says as we leave.

The ride home is silent. I'm pissed, Stiles obviously knew about this thing that attacked me, but refuses to say anything about it. I just look out the window, trying to avoid looking at him.

Stiles sighs. "I'm sorry, Luka."

I just scoff and continue looking out the window. "Would you believe me if I said it was need to know?"

"Hmph."

Stiles sighs. "I don't want you mad at me, Luka."

I just roll my eyes. "Clearly I need to rethink moving here for good. If all you're going to do is lie to me and keep things from me." I say, as Stiles pulls up to the house.

Stiles sobs. "I'm sorry, Luka!"

I just glare at him and get out, slamming the door shut as I do.

"Luka!" Stiles yells, but I continue to ignore him. I walk past Dad and go to my room, slamming this door shut as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles' POV

"Luka!" I yell, but he ignores me, going past Dad and up to his room. The bedroom door is slammed shut and I wince.

Dad sighs and runs his hand over his face. "We need to be honest with him, Stiles." Dad says, giving me a pointed look.

"And what would you like me to say?! Oh, Luka, guess what? The night we went to look for the body Scott was bitten by a werewolf?! And by the way, that thing that attacked you today is responsible for eight deaths!" I say. "Oh, how about this: You wanna know how many times Scott and I were almost killed?!"

Dad puts his hand on top of mine. "Stiles, he deserves to know."

I sigh, nodding. "Yeah, you're right." Sighing, I stand up, grab a piece of Luka's favorite pie, coconut cream, and go to his room. Taking a deep breath I knock.

"Go. Away." Luka says.

"Luka, can we talk? Please? I brought pie! Your favorite! Coconut cream!"

"I'm not in the mood, Stiles. Go. Away."

"Luka, please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I'm prepared to stay here all night if I have to!"

...

...

...

"Luka!"

"Fine!" He finally opens the door, and I hand him the pie.

"Peace offering!" I grin. Luka scowls at me, but takes the pie and begins eating it.

I sigh, coming in his room and sit on his bed. "I'm-"

"If the next word out of your mouth is sorry, I swear to God, Stiles."

"..."

"I want an explanation."

"Okay, okay." Taking a deep breath I begin to tell him everything. How Scott was bitten that night in the woods, Scott and I accussing Derek of murder, the kanima, Matt, Allison, Kate, Peter. The alpha pack. Everything. I told him the truth about Malia. The Nogitsune. About how Allison and Aiden almost died. Scott becoming Alpha. I told him everything. Throughout my speech, he just sat there quietly. Absorbing it all. Letting out a shaky breath, I say, "I didn't lie when I said that I didn't know what that thing was, I just left out the part about us, the pack I mean, being after it. About Derek trying to figure out what it is. When you Were scratched, I panicked. Derek said to be careful, to not let it bite, because the fangs are poisonous. He didn't say anything about the claws though. That's why I took you to Deaton. To see if the claws were poisonous too. See, Deaton is, sort of an advisor to werewolf packs. I'm sorry, Luka. I never wanted you to be involved. That's why I tried to keep it from you. To keep you from getting hurt." Taking a deep breath, I look up at my brother.

"..."

"..."

Suddenly, there's a knock on the window. Luka and I both jump. Going over to the window I yell, "SCOTT! Not cool, man. Not cool!" Letting him in, I dust him off.

"Sorry, I heard Luka was attacked. Are you okay, Luka?"

"..."

"..."

"I'm fine."

Scott turns to me. "You told him?"

"Yep."

"Everything?"

"Yep."

"Look Luka, I'm sure this is a lot to take in."

Luka scoffs.

"Luka, I need to know that you're not going to say anything." Scott says. I give a noise of protest. "I'm here to offer you a place in the pack. You're already an honorary member, because of Stiles, but I want you to be in the pack officially."

"You mean like you? Derek, Erica, Jackson? Whoever else that's a werewolf?" Luka asks.

"No. Not unless you want it. You can remain human if you want to. My pack does have human members. Stiles, Danny, Mason, Allison..."

"No."

Scott and I look at him in surprise. "No, what?" Scott asks.

"I'm not going to be part of your pack, Scott. Human or otherwise." Luka clarifies. "I'm not going to say anything to anyone, but I don't want to be part of it."

Scott and I glance at each other. Then at Luka. "Okay. You don't have to be part -" Scott starts.

"I don't want Stiles a part of it either."

"..."

"I'll only stay quiet if Stiles isn't a part of your pack either."

I give Scott an 'I told you so' look. Scott sighs. "Look, Luka, I can't promise that. Stiles is an important member of the pack, and-"

"Then I can't promise that I won't say anything!" Luka says angrily.

"Stiles has been a part of my pack since the beginning! I would've probably been killed by hunters by now if it wasn't for him!" Scott says, just as angrily.

"Well, you'll just have to learn to deal with this without him." Luka says, crossing his arms, and glaring at Scott.

I sigh. "Scott, can I have a moment with my brother?" I ask. Scott nods and leaves without argument. "Okay. First of all, seriously?! You're going to pick a fight with Scott? Scott? The kid you watched grow up with me? And second, you're out of your damn mind if you think I'm gonna leave his pack just because you say so." I say, crossing my arms.

"He's not the same kid anymore. He constantly puts you in danger just by being friends with him! I don't like it. You could end up dead, and it'll be because of Scott! And don't even get me started on the rest of them!" Luka says.

"You don't even know them! They're my pack, my family, and I'm not leaving them!"

"So you would choose some surrogate family over your own flesh and blood?"

"If the flesh and blood is being a douchbag about it, yes." I reply.

Luka doesn't say anything. He just sits there, staring at me. I stare right back at him. Knowing my brother, he's either reconsidering moving back here, or Scott's offer to join the pack. I'm hoping for the latter.

It's a good ten minutes before Luka sighs and scratches his head. I raise my eyebrows, waiting for him to say something.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in a tough spot. Of course I'm not going to make you choose between family and friends. I just... I'm worried, that's all. I don't want you to get hurt." He says, sighing.

I move closer to him and put my arms around him. "I know. But you don't have to worry about that. Derek's been teaching me basic self-defence. And Chris, Allison's dad, has been teaching me how to shoot a crossbow. I may not have super human strength and reflexes, but hey, even a seemingly weak human can beat a werewolf senseless." I try reassuring him.

Luka chuckles a little. "Okay." He says.

"Okay what? You won't object anymore about my friends being were-creatures and won't announce them to the world?" I say.

Luka laughs and nods. "That, and... I'm thinking I want to be a part of it. So I can keep an eye on you."

I look at him in surprise. "You want to be part of the pack?"

He nods. "You think the offer still stands? I think I might've pissed him off earlier..." He says, looking unsure.

"Nah, he'll get that you were just looking out for me. As for the offer, I'm sure it's still good. Let's ask him." I go to the doorway and call for Scott. After a couple of minutes, he comes back upstairs.

"You good?" He asks, looking from me to Luka. We both nod.

"Actually, Luka has something to say." I say, patting my brother on the back. Scott just looks at Luka.

Luka takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Scott. I was out of line. I was worried about Stiles. I shouldn't have tried to force him to leave the pack." He says.

Scott smiles at him. "I get it, don't worry. I know first hand just how protective you can be. I don't hold anything against you."

I smile at Luka and nod. One of the things I love about my relationship with my brother is we hardly need words to understand each other.

"I... I changed my mind..." Luka says. "I... want to be part of the pack. As human."

Scott smiles wider. "Well then, consider yourself pack." He grabs Luka's shoulder. "We have a pack meeting in about a half hour. I'm gonna call everyone and tell them to meet here instead of Deaton's." He says, leaving the room.

"Didn't you guys just have a pack meeting? Before, y'know." Luka says, gesturing to his injured arm.

"Well, yeah, we did. But I think Derek has something on the creature. And we need to let everyone know we have a new member." I say, grinning at him.

"I see." Luka says, frowning slightly. Knowing him, he's probably nervous about the whole 'letting the pack know' thing and it's his first pack meeting.

"Don't be nervous, Lu." I say, patting his shoulder. "The pack will love you. Well, except for Derek, who's nothing but a sour wolf anyway, so eh. Oh, and Peter, but no one likes him anyway. And possibly Jackson, but he's a tool, so..."

"How can you be so sure about that? They barely just met me." He says.

"Because. You're a Stilinski. People love us." I say, effectively making him laugh. I grin. "But more importantly, they'll love you because Scott and I do. You're family, so you were already pack before we even made it official."

Luka smiles. "Thanks, Stiles. I'm not so nervous anymore." He says.

"That's what I'm here for." I hear knocking downstairs. "Showtime." I say, grinning at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Luka's POV

There's knocking downstairs. "Showtime." Stiles says, grinning. I nod, suddenly nervous again. I gulp, and follow Stiles downstairs.

I hear Scott talking to someone. I hear him mention me. Shrugging, I follow Stiles to the living room. Derek's there, along with Braeden, Cora, Aiden, and some other guy, who I assume is Peter.

"Everyone else is on their way," Derek says to me and Stiles. "Anyway, Peter, Luka. Luka, Peter." He says, gesturing as he says our names. I nod at Peter.

"Well well well. Another Stilinski, huh? Where have you been hiding all this time?" Peter asks. I scowl at him.

"I was at college." I answer him.

"I see. Did Stiles tell you about me?" He asks.

"The killing spree came up." I say.

"Well, that definitely wasn't my finest moment." He says. I scoff.

"The understatement of the millennium." I say, causing everyone to chuckle, except Derek, who just gives a little smile. Peter scowls. Before he can say anything, there's another knock on the door. Stiles answers it, and comes back with Jackson, Danny, Lydia, and Ethan.

"Allison, Erica, Boyd and Isaac are right behind us," Lydia says to Stiles. "So you might as well either leave the door open for them, or wait."

"What about Malia, Liam, Mason and Kira?" Stiles asks, heading back to the door.

"I don't know. Last I knew, Kira and Malia are getting Liam and Mason." She says, taking a seat on the couch, while Jackson sits next to her and pulls her close to him.

It's about ten minutes before everyone else shows up. Scott clears his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Okay, you guys met Luka earlier," He starts off, and I give a little wave. "Anyways, as of now Luka is officially pack. But no giving him a hard time by playing pranks or something." He says, glaring at the twins and Isaac. They all raise their hands in surrender. Satisfied, Scott nods at Derek.

"Alright, so I've been doing research, and I think I know what this thing is. And I know how to defeat it. Scott, I'm sorry, but we're going to have to break your 'no killing' rule." He says, looking at Scott. "See, it's called a Succubus. It mostly targets men, and it bites to kill its victims. The fangs are poisonous, and it works fast. Almost instantly. Luka, you got lucky. It only scratched you. If it had bitten you, you wouldn't be sitting there right now. You'd be dead."

Stiles moves so he's sitting next to me. Scott sighs. "There's no way to stop it without killing it?" He asks.

Derek shakes his head. "The only weakness it has is silver. A silver bullet to the heart, or anything silver, really, will kill it. Even a small cut could do some serious damage to it." He says.

Stiles and I exchange a look. "Well Stiles probably injured it pretty badly, then," I say, looking at Derek, then Scott.

They both raise their eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Scott asks. Stiles tells him about the attack.

"I didn't really think about it. I just wanted to get it away from my brother." Stiles says. "Guess we just got lucky."

"Very. It's probably very injured right now, more vulnerable. Weak. Nice work, Stiles." Derek says.

"Uh, thanks." Stiles says, a little taken aback. _Huh. Derek must not praise him much._

"So now what?" Jackson asks.

"We wait until it attacks again and-" Scott starts.

"No. No waiting. If we wait, it can heal itself. We want to attack now, while it's weak. Otherwise we could lose our chance." Derek says.

Scott sighs. "I don't like killing. But if it's the only way..." He looks at Derek. "Do you think you can find it?" He asks.

Derek shrugs. "A succubus moves around a lot. However, the fact that it's injured means it'll be in the same place for a bit. So that'll make it somewhat easier to find." He says.

Scott nods. "Alright, so we find it, and kill it. Derek and I will take care of the Succubus. The rest of you, keep on guard. If this thing's too much trouble, we'll howl." He says. The wolves and Malia nod.

"Alright, Scott, if we're going to do this, let's go." Derek says. Scott nods and they leave.

"Who wants to play twenty questions with Luka?" Lydia asks, grinning at me. Everyone except Stiles raises their hand. Stiles just laughs.

"You guys do that. I'll just be over there watching and enjoying every moment of it." He says, sitting down a bit away from the group. I playfully glare at him.

"Gee. Thanks. Good to know you have my back." I say. Stiles just laughs and shakes his head. "Alright, you guys wanna ask me questions, go for it." I say, smiling.

"I'll go first," Cora says. I nod at her. "You mentioned to Peter about being at college. What did you go for?" She asks.

"Business management," I say.

Lydia leans forward. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No. I had one in college, but it didn't work out." I say, shrugging.

"What happened?" Allison asks.

"She was sleeping with my 'best friend'/roommate." I say, shrugging again. "I wasn't really in love with her, so I got over it pretty quick. I didn't anticipate it lasting, anyways."

The girls look at each other. "How come?" Malia asks.

I sigh. "Well, I've never really had a steady girlfriend. That one only lasted like, four months. The longest relationship I've ever had is two years." The girls nod.

"Alright, enough with the boring relationship questions," Jackson says. "What do you plan on doing with your business management degree?" He asks.

I smile at him, grateful for the subject change. "Business analyst." I answer.

Isaac rolls his eyes. "Work questions are just as boring as relationship ones. What's your favorite movie?"

I laugh. "Star Wars." The group groans, while Stiles and I smirk. "I'm actually the one that got him obsessed with it," I say, pointing at Stiles.

"Favorite color?" Liam asks.

"Red."

"What type of music do you like?" Mason asks.

"Rock."

"Favorite group?" Braeden asks.

I shrug. "Honestly? I can't choose one. I like them all."

"Hmm. Favorite animal?" Boyd asks.

I chuckle. "Ironically enough, wolves," I say. "You should see my room, everything has wolves on it."

"What's your favorite memory growing up?" Kira asks.

"Hm. Good question. When our mom was still alive, Stiles and I would draw her. these pictures. They were never very good, but they would have captions like, 'I love you', and 'Best Mom Ever'. It would make her so happy, she'd be in tears. Happy tears, of course. Then we would help her make cookies or brownies." The girls awed.

"You must miss her." Lydia says. Stiles looks a bit uncomfortable. I nod.

"I do. She's the reason why I decided to go into business. She made the suggestion before she got sick." I say, shooting an apologetic look at Stiles.

"If you had to live off one food forever, what would it be?" Ethan asks.

"Chicken." I say, without thought. "I could eat chicken every day."

"You kidding? He does eat chicken every day." Stiles says. "Everytime you turn around, he's got some form of chicken in his hands." Everyone laughs.

The game goes on like this, them asking me questions, me answering them, every now and then giving them answers that make them laugh. It's about an hour before Derek and Scott come back. We look up at them.

"We couldn't track it. Hunters came." Derek says, sighing. Everyone looks at Allison.

"Don't look at me. Dad would've told me." She says. "Must be a family passing through."

"It's alright, we'll just try again." Scott says. "So what have you guys been up to?" He asks.

"Just getting to know Big Brother." Lydia says, smiling at me. I smile back.

"That's good," Scott says. "So what do you think, Luka? Calmed down now?" He asks me. Everyone except for Stiles look confused. I nod.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry again." I say. He shrugs as if to say 'Don't worry'.

"Uh, what're you guys talking about?" Derek asks.

"You'll find out pretty quick, Luka's pretty protective of Stiles," Scott says, "Let's just say he reacted badly at first, when Stiles told him about everything going on."

I smile sheepishly at everyone. "I didn't like the idea of Stiles being constantly in danger." I say. The group nods in understanding.

"You tried to get him to leave the pack." Peter says.

I nod. "Stiles refused, caused a little fight, we got over it, I apologized, end of story." I say, shrugging.

"So what are we gonna do about the succubus?" Jackson asks. Derek and Scott look at each other.

"We're gonna have to try again." Scott says.

"We may have to lure it out..." Derek says, looking at me.

"But you don't have to do it." Scott says, also looking at me.

"What? Why me?" I ask.

"Because you got away. It was going to kill you, but you got away with just a scratch." Derek says.

"So?" I say.

"So.. It's going to come after you again. It's not in their nature to let a victim live." He says. Stiles moves closer to me.

"..."

"You don't have to do it." Scott says again.

"... I'll do it." I say.

"No!" Stiles says, glaring angrily at Derek and Scott. They look at him in surprise. "There HAS to be another way!"

I just give Scott and Derek a look that says 'let me handle this'. They nod.

"Stiles, it's okay." I say, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine."

Stiles looks at me with a panicked look. "I can't loose you too," he says quietly. "It's bad enough you got hurt by this thing, but being bait to draw it out? That's asking for trouble."

I smile softly at him. "I get it. But it'll be fine. We'll just have to come up with a pretty amazing plan to draw it out quickly and take care of it before it even thinks about attacking me."

Stiles sighs in defeat. "This is payback isn't it? For dumping all of this on you so suddenly?" He says, not happy at all.

I shrug. "You could've warned me, but that's not what this is about. I'm not mad anymore. At least now there's no more secrets between us. I want to help." He just nods, not saying anything else. I give him a hug. He clings to me.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I say, rubbing circles on his back to calm him. "It'll be over before you know it."

"I hope so." Stiles says into my shoulder.

"Okay." Scott says, gaining our attention. "Luka, this time, you'll be coming with us." I nod. "Just in case, Isaac and Boyd will come as well." They both nod. "Okay, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Luka's POV

The ride to the preserve is quiet, other than the radio. When we finally pull up to the preserve, Scott turns off the car and turns around to look at me.

"Last chance to change your mind, Luka. You don't have to do this if it feels too risky." He says.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "I'm not changing my mind. I'm doing this." I say, determined to do what I can to help.

Scott nods and reaches over Derek to get in his glovebox. "In that case, here," He says, handing me a silver dagger. "Call it a last resort."

Shaking a little, I take the dagger. "You guys will be right behind me though, right?" I ask. "I shouldn't need this, right?"

"We'll need to keep a good distance from you in order for this to work," Derek says, looking back at me, "But we'll still be able to hear you if you scream. We'll be able to get to you pretty quick." I nod.

"The Succubus should be somewhere on the preserve, this is where we got ambushed by hunters," Scott says. "All you have to do is walk around the preserve, it should smell you and come after you."

Leaning back in the seat, I take a deep breath. Everyone looks at me in concern. I shake my head. "I'm good, just a bit nervous."

"We won't let it succeed in killing you," Derek says. "You're pack." He says, and the others nod in agreement.

"Plus Stiles will never forgive me if you get killed," Scott says, trying to lighten the mood.

I grin. "Keep that in mind," I say, patting his shoulder. Gulping, I get out of the car and walk deeper into the preserve.

It's quiet, other than the occasional rustling of leaves. I sigh. _Well, this was a real good idea._ I think to myself bitterly. _Scott and the others better be able to hear me._

 _Seriously? Where is this thing?_ I'm seriously getting tired of walking around here. It's been at least a half hour. I'm about to give up and go back to the others when I hear low growling ahead of me.

I freeze and slowly look up. Sure enough, there it is. I gulp. "Nice Succubus... Nice Succubus." I say. It growls at me. I slowly back away from it. It slowly advances on me. Suddenly it runs at me, grabbing my arm and throwing me towards a tree. I scream. _That's gonna leave a bruise for sure._ I reach in my pocket for the dagger. It advances on me again and I scream. "UH, GUYS? A LITTLE HELP HERE!" I yell, as the Succubus scratches at me. I try to defend myself with the dagger, but it knocks it out of my hands. Just as it goes in for the kill, there's howling. Terriffied, I look up to see Scott and the others. I let out a sigh of relief.

"It's about damn time!" I say, as they kill the Succubus.

"Sorry." Boyd says when they kill it. They come over to me.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks.

"I'm good. Back hurts a bit from being thrown against a frigging tree, I'm bleeding quite a bit from being scratched at, but other than that, I'm good." I slowly stand up.

"As long as it didn't bite you." Scott says. I grin at him.

"No, it didn't bite me." I say. "Now c'mon, I'm ready for some pack bonding, Stillinski style!" They just laugh and shake their heads.

"You're going to fit right in." Derek says, still chuckling.


End file.
